10080 Indonesian Version
by redkimchi
Summary: [ i do not own the story ] Chanyeol wanted a divorce. Baekhyun asked for a week.


10080 Indonesian version.

First, I do not own the story, full copyrights belongs to exobubz in AFF

Second, do not copy my translation, respect my hardwork guys.

Third, im sorry if I made mistake in some parts because im still learning too. I demand your understanding.

Fourth, enjoy the story

* * *

Butuh 7 bulan bagi mereka untuk saling mengenal. Kebahagiaan mereka terhitung dari berapa banyak tawa yang mereka bagi bersama, banyaknya malam malam yang mereka habiskan diuntaian lengan satu sama lain, dan banyaknya cinta yang mereka punya untuk satu sama lain. Ciuman lembut di dalam kampus yang memuaskan malam mereka. Butuh dua minggu bagi Chanyeol untuk memberanikan diri mendekati seorang laki-laki mungil, ceria, dengan rambut coklatnya yang menarik di kelasnya, namun hanya butuh satu detik bagi Baekhyun untuk mengucapkan 'ya' ke setiap pertanyaan yang diajukan pria tampan dan tinggi itu.

Dalam waktu sebulan, mereka telah mengenal satu sama lain. Baekhyun adalah seorang penulis yang ahli di bidang Bahasa dan Jurnalis, walaupun ia tak punya rencana untuk bekerja di majalah maupun surat kabar. Ia lebih memilih untuk menulis novel dan menjadi dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol bekerja di bidang marketing dan bisnis. Setiap orang yang melihat mereka pasti akan berpikir bahwa mereka bukanlah pasangan yang serasi. Baekhyun adalah sosok yang terbuka dan selalu tersenyum setiap saat sedangkan Chanyeol adalah sosok yang bijaksana. Perbedaan diantara mereka tampaknya lebih banyak daripada pekerjaan dan kepribadian mereka. Baekhyun lebih menyukai kopi dengan susu dan gula didalamnya, menulis hal hal bersifat fantasi dan mustahil. Chanyeol, di sisi lain, lebih menyukai kopi hitam dan hal hal yang bersifat realistis. Orang-orang percaya bahwa kepribadian Baekhyun yang ceria dan menyenangkan tidak akan pernah cocok dengan kepribadian Chanyeol yang rasional. Namun ternyata, mereka salah.

Pada bulan ketujuh kebersamaan mereka, Chanyeol melamar dan laki-laki mungilnya, Byun Baekhyun, mengatakan ya.

* * *

Mereka menunggu selama beberapa bulan sebelum akhirnya mengikat janji suci untuk terus mencintai satu sama lain hingga maut memisahkan. Setelah hari kelulusan dan pernikahan mereka, mereka menemukan apartemen untuk tinggal. Apartemen tersebut terbilang kecil, namun hal itu tak mengganggu mereka sama sekali. Sentuhan Baekhyun membuat apartemen kecil itu terlihat seperti rumah; rumah dimana Chanyeol merasa senang mengakhiri aktifitasnya dari pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Setiap malam, ia akan memeluk Baekhyun dan menjanjikan rumah yang lebih besar, dimana ia bisa mendekorasi tempat yang lebih luas. Dan setiap malam, Baekhyun akan tersenyum di dada bidang Chanyeol sembari mengucapkan terima kasih.

Tanggung jawab dan pesona Chanyeol berhasil membuatnya naik jabatan dengan cepat. Seiring dengan gajinya yang terus naik, begitu juga dengan rekening mereka. Satu malam, Chanyeol menyingkirkan laptop Baekhyun dari dirinya dan meletakkan benda tersebut di atas meja kopi. Kemudian ia berlutut di depan Baekhyun, menggenggam erat tangan suaminya.

"Baek," mulainya pelan, pandangannya tak lepas dari Baekhyun. "aku ingin membeli rumah yang selalu aku janjikan padamu tiap malam"

Dengan bibir gemetar, Baekhyun mengangguk dalam-dalam sebelum ia terkejut, melingkarkan lengannya di leher suaminya sembari mengucapkan terima kasih. Malam itu, mereka berpelukan satu sama lain menikmati setiap sentuhan, dan bercinta dengan pelan dan dalam.

* * *

Rumah tersebut harus memenuhi permintaan Chanyeol untuk pekerjaan Baekhyun; tenang dan damai. Mereka menemukan rumah mungil, namun sempurna untuk mereka tinggali dan jauh dari keramaian kota. Ketika Chanyeol melihat kearah Baekhyun dan bertanya, "bagaimana menurutmu?" dia telah mengetahui jawabannya.

"aku suka ini, yeol"

Sambil tersenyum, Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, "kalau begitu, mari beli rumah ini"

Dengan mendongak menatap suaminya, Baekhyun terlihat sedikit khawatir, "tapi butuh satu jam untuk sampai ke tempat kerjamu dari sini"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "kalau kau menyukainya, tak masalah bagiku. Hanya butuh satu jam untuk pergi dan satu jam untuk pulang. Itu bukanlah hal yang mustahil"

Setelah beberapa saat, Baekhyun bertanya lagi untuk meyakinkan Chanyeol apakah tidak masalah baginya. Chanyeol mengangguk dan segera setelah itu, kertas telah ditanda tangani.

* * *

Hari hari pertama berjalan dengan baik bagi mereka berdua, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, pekerjaan terus menumpuk dan menumpuk, memaksa Chanyeol untuk kerja lembur. Seiring dengan itu, Chanyeol merasa kesulitan untuk merubah kebiasaannya. Dia sering merasa lelah dan mengantuk selama mengemudi. Karena itulah ia harus minum kafein sebelum mengemudi, yang mana membuat Chanyeol tertidur di kantor atau bahkan tak bisa tidur selama di rumah.

Baekhyun mulai merasa tidak enak dengan menjalani kehidupan yang tenang ini sedangkan suaminya harus mengalami masa sulit untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Memikirkan alternative lain yang bisa mereka pilih, akhirnya Baekhyun menemukan sebuah solusi.

"Chanyeol, mungkin sebaiknya kau harus mencari apartemen di kota." Baekhyun menyarankan saat mereka sedang menikmati makan malam suatu hari. Ketika ia mendongak menatap suaminya, ia melihat sorot mata letih menatap balik ke arahnya.

"kau ingin aku mencari _apa?_" Tanya Chanyeol, terdengar tidak percaya.

Sambil menghela nafas, Baekhyun menatapnya prihatin. "aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini, yeol. Setiap hari kau pergi bekerja kau terlihat seperti hamper mati, dan setiap kau pulang kerja, kau terlihat lebih parah. Kau menghabiskan waktu dua jam untuk pulang pergi, padahal kau bisa menggunakan waktu itu untuk tidur"

Dengan perasaan jengkel, Chanyeol mengusap sebelah matanya. "Baek, aku baik baik saja"

"kau tidak baik baik saja!" sangkal Baekhyun. "dengar, dengan sebuah apartemen-"

"aku bilang aku baik baik saja" Chanyeol mengulang perkataannya dengan tegas. "berhenti mengkhawatirkanku"

Baekhyun menjadi jengkel dengan argumen Chanyeol. Meletakkan semua peralatan makannya, Baekhyun berdiri dari meja. "apakah salah bagiku untuk mengkhawatirkanmu?!" ia berteriak, mencipatakan suasana tegang diantara mereka.

Tidak seperti Baekhyun, Chanyeol tetap duduk di tempatnya. "Baek, duduklah"

Dengan mengepal kedua tangannya, Baekhyun menatap tajam. "tidak, Chanyeol. Kau tak mendengarkanku. Aku hanya ingin membantumu"

"membantuku?" Chanyeol menyela. "tidak, baek. Bagiku, melihatmu mencoba dan menyarankanku untuk mendapatkan sebuah apartemen di kota sama saja seperti kau mencoba untuk menjauh dariku" kurangnya tidur, dan fakta bahwa ia memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk bekerja lebih keras membuatnya lebih suka marah-marah.

Kaget, Baekhyun terlihat shock dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol, "_bukan_ itu yang aku inginkan!"

"pelankan suaramu, Baek" geram Chanyeol. "suaramu terlalu keras"

Merasa frustasi, Baekhyun mendorong kursinya keras keras. "aku tak ingin kau pergi! Kau benar benar pria yang membuatku frustasi, tapi sialnya, aku mencintaimu! Jadi berat rasanya bagiku melihatmu menambahkan dua jam ke dalam hari hari penuh tekananmu hanya untuk berjalan pulang pergi" Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya. "ini benar benar berat, yeol, tapi kau tidak melihatnya karena begitu kau menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini, kau langsung tertidur. Kau bahkan tak melihatku lagi karena kau begitu lelah"

Baekhyun menunggu sebuah respon, tapi Chanyeol tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya. "kau berlebihan" ucapnya.

Baekhyun merasa seperti ia baru saja ditampar, terlihat jelas bahwa ia tak bisa meyakinkan Chanyeol. Suaminya menolak untuk mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan dan ia bahkan berani menyebutnya 'berlebihan' walau kenyataannya, ia hanya mengutarakan keprihatinannya selama ini. Sambil bergetar, ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Chanyeol sebelum suaminya menyadari butiran air mata di matanya.

* * *

Ketika pikiran Chanyeol kembali jernih, ia mengevaluasi lagi perkataan Baekhyun semalam. Ia harus mengakui kesalahannya untuk tidak memberikan Baekhyun kesempatan untuk mengutarakan pendapatnya. Tapi ia terus terus saja menyalahkan masalah kurang tidurnya dan moodnya yang jelek semalam. Setelah akhirnya ia bersedia untuk mendengarkan pendapat suaminya, Chanyeol mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Baekhyun yang terkunci.

"Baek, aku tahu kau ada di dalam. Buka pintunya" semenit kemudian, Chanyeol mengetuk lagi. "Baek, buka pintunya. Kita perlu bicara. Membiarkanku berdiri di depan pintu seperti ini hanya membuang buang waktu"

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Baekhyun akhirnya membuka pintunya. Membiarkan dirinya masuk, Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun berjalan kembali ke mejanya. Chanyeol tidak senang melihat Baekhyun memberikan perlakuan dingin padanya, tapi pikirannya mengatakan bahwa ia pantas menerimanya. Tak satupun dari mereka membuka suara sampai akhirnya Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di kursi Baekhyun, menyandarkan dirinya.

"Baek.." ia mulai bicara, lembut. "kau tahu aku tak pernah senang ketika kau mengabaikanku"

Berbalik menatap Chanyeol, Baekhyun memberikan si besar tatapan sedih, namun marah. "tapi ketika aku sebenarnya benar benar peduli, aku jadi berlebihan, bukan?"

Saat itulah, Chanyeol menyesali perbuatannya untuk tidak tutup mulut malam itu. Ia tahu kalau mereka berbeda. Baekhyun lebih suka menyuarakan pendapatnya walaupun itu harus memungkinkan dia untuk menangis dan berteriak sementara dirinya, lebih suka sesuatu yang terorganisir. Tapi terkadang ia lupa bahwa kebiasaan Baekhyun itulah yang menjadikannya Baekhyun, menghina detail yang berbelit belit dan ia bahkan menyakiti perasaan pasangannya.

Dengan wajah yang sungguh-sungguh, Chanyeol memutar kursi Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya. Ketika Baekhyun menolak, Chanyeol menggunakan sedikit kekuatannya sampai suaminya itu berdiri. Memeluknya erat, Chanyeol menyandarkan dagunya di atas kepala Baekhyun.

"aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu" dengan sedikit mengayunkan ayunkan badan mereka, Chanyeol melanjutkan. "aku minta maaf, Baek"

Butuh waktu lama sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun menggerakkan lengannya, pelan pelan memegang dada Chanyeol dengan ujung jarinya sebelum melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Chanyeol. "kau jadi moody akhir akhir ini, yeol"

Chanyeol mengerutkan bibirnya. Ia tahu moodnya sedang jelek beberapa hari ini- atau mungkin, faktanya, minggu. Kurangnya tidur dan banyaknya pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan menciptakan masalah baginya. Hal itu terlihat jelas baginya. Masalah itu tak hanya menghancurkan dirinya dan tubuhnya, tapi juga hubungannya dengan suaminya. "aku tahu. Aku minta maaf"

Bagi Chanyeol sendiri, tak ada yang ia bisa lakukan selain minta maaf. Ia tak bisa menjaga janji. Ia tak bisa menjaga janji untuk pulang lebih awal, untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan tepat waktu, atau untuk mendapatkan waktu tidur yang lebih banyak. Berjanji seperti hal itu tak dapat dilaksanakan karena ia juga tidak yakin apakah ia bisa menjaganya atau tidak. Lebih baik jika ia tidak pernah berjanji sebelumnya daripada ia harus memberikan harapan kosong.

Jika ia tak mendengarkan atau jika ruangannya tidak setenang ini, Chanyeol tak akan bisa mendengar seduan Baekhyun. Ketika ia mencoba untuk melihat wajah suaminya, Baekhyun memeluknya lebih erat, menekan kepalanya lebih keras ke dada Chanyeol, tak membiarkannya untuk melihat dirinya. Chanyeol tetap berdiri di tempatnya dan hanya bergerak untuk mencium kepala Baekhyun.

"seharusnya aku tak membiarkanmu berhenti bicara" Chanyeol mengakuinya. "kau hanya ingin membantu"

Setelah beberapa saat, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. "aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau tahu itu, kan?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "terkadang aku berfikir membeli rumah di tempat sejauh ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Aku merasa tidak enak semalaman, yeol" tangisnya pun pecah di tengah perkataannya. "kau melakukan semua hal ini untukku dan sekarang kau jadi begini. Aku-"

Chanyeol menyelanya dengan tatapan tajam tersirat di mataya. "berhenti. Kau tak punya hak untuk merasa tidak enak atas semua ini. Aku mencintaimu. Aku melakukan ini untukmu. Apa yang terjadi padaku selama ini bukan karenamu, tapi karena pekerjaan. Jadi, jangkan salahkan dirimu atas apa yang telah aku perbuat"

"tapi jika kita memlih rumah yang ada di kota. Kita-"

"aku akan tetap berprilaku sama" Chanyeol menentang. "aku akan mengerjakan jumlah pekerjaan yang sama dan rasa stress yang sama setiap harinya. Ditambah lagi, kau tak akan punya suasana tenang untuk menulis bukumu. Dan aku tahu seberapa pentingnya buku yang sedang kau kerjakan saat ini. Ini adalah novel debutmu dan kau tak boleh dapat gangguan dari itu. Karena itulah kita disini. Karena itulah aku memilih tempat yang tenang. Aku memilih ini untukmu, dan bahkan kalau kita bisa memutar balik waktu dimana kita sedang mencari-cari rumah, aku tak akan merubah keputusanku. Karena aku telah berjanji padamu dan memenuhinya. Ini adalah surga kecil kita dari kebisingan kota, Baek"

Sambil mengigit jarinya, Baekhyun menunduk. Ia melepaskan pegangannya pada pinggang Chanyeol dan menggenggam t-shirt yang dipakai suaminya. "tapi perjalanannya terlalu lama. Terlalu lama. Kau harus menyetir pagi pagi buta dan pulang larut. Aku tak ingin kau mengalami kecelakaan hanya karena kau berusaha matamu tetap terjaga" ucapnya, dengan terbata-bata. Baekhyun menarik napas panjang dan menatap Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, tolong pikirkan kembali untuk membeli sebuah apartemen di kota yang dekat dengan tempat kerjamu. Tempat dimana kau bisa beristirahat tanpa perlu mengemudi lama"

Chanyeol hendak membuka mulutnya, namun segera ditahan oleh Baekhyun dengan tatapannya. "aku tak mau kau pergi dan aku tak mau kita harus tinggal terpisah. Tapi jika hal itu memudahkanmu untuk bekerja, maka-"

"Baek, paling tidak aku merasakan kehadiranmu di akhir hari" Chanyeol menyela. "aku bisa merasa lelah dan terlihat amburadul tapi paling tidak, aku bisa pulang dan bertemu denganmu"

"kalau kau tertidur saat mengemudi, maka tidak, Chanyeol" Baekhyun bersikeras. "kau tak akan bisa. Kau akan mati dan tempat terakhir aku bisa menemukanmu adalah di kamar mayat. Memeriksa apakah ini dirimu atau tidak!"

Chanyeol melepaskan lengannya dan menyandarkannya di pundak Baekhyun. "Baek-"

"aku akan menghitung pengeluarannya, okay?" ujarnya, mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "ini akan berjalan lebih mudah dan tidak merepotkan daripada kau harus check in di setiap hotel"

"Baek, aku tidak peduli" Chanyeol menggeram. "kalau ada sesuatu, kaulah satu satunya yang menjaga kakiku tetap menginjak tanah-menjagaku tetap waras. Tidur di salah satu apartemen di kota mungkin akan mengembalikan satu atau dua jam waktuku untuk tidur tapi hal itu akan mengisolasiku untuk bertemu denganmu, Baek"

"kalau begitu, jual saja rumah ini!" ujar Baekhyun depresi.

Chanyeol menatapnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. "apa?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya/ "mari kita jual rumah ini. Kita pindah ke kota. Itu akan-"

"tidak" Chanyeol tidak merubah pikirannya. "kita tidak akan menjual rumah ini. Aku membelinya karena rumah ini sempurna bagimu dan kebutuhanmu"

"tapi Chanyeol-"

"aku bilang tidak, Baekhyun" ujar Chanyeol, memberikan Baekhyun tatapan penuh maaf. "aku tak ingin kau harus mengalah mengenai hal ini. Aku tak mau kau harus menjalani kehidupan di kota yang bising dan penuh kejahatan"

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat sebelum bertanya, "kalau begitu, apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Menunduk menatap suaminya, Chanyeol menggaruk belakang lehernya sebelum ia mengecup lembut pipi Baekhyun. "baiklah, kita…" ia mendecak dan menghela nafas panjang. "kita akan mencari sesuatu-tapi kita akan duduk dan merencanakan semuanya" ia berkata tegas. "contohnya, jika aku sedang sibuk di minggu ini, kau harus datang dan mengunjungiku paling tidak empat kali seminggu. Karena aku juga membutuhkanmu, Baek. Tidak hanya tidur, aku membutuhkanmu di tidurku. Tak hanya tidur, tapi kita juga bisa melakukan hal hal lain"

Pelan-pelan, Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk. Sedikit senang karena Chanyeol akhirnya menyetujui permintaannya. "kita tak akan membiarkan jarak menjadi penghalang. Kita akan mene- tidak, aku akan menelepon. Aku akan meneleponmu di jam makan siangmu dan lainnya. Kau harus meneleponku terlebih dahulu jika kau ingin datang ke rumah. Tapi untuk akhir pekan, kau harus mencoba dan pulang ke rumah. Paling tidak selama dua hari, sabtu dan minggu. Maksudku, karena aku juga membutuhkanmu"

Mengaitkan jemari-jemari mereka bersama, Chanyeol menyandarkan pundaknya. "kapan kau akan mulai mencari?"

"bukankah apapun yang kita lakukan selalu bergantung dengan jadwalmu?" Baekhyun mencoba mengingatkan dengan senyuman terpaut di bibirnya.

Walaupun hal itu sebenarnya ada benarnya juga. Apapun yang mereka lalukan harus sesuai dengan jadwal Chanyeol. Dulu hal itu tidak seperti itu, dulunya Chanyeol tidak sesibuk ini dan ia punya banyak waktu luang untuk dihabiskan bersama dengan Baekhyun. Sekarang, hal hal seperti itu harus direncanakan dengan baik karena meeting dan rapat tidak bisa ditunda. Dan sangatlah susah untuk mengatur ulang suatu jadwal hanya karena mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua. Selama ini Chanyeol tidak pernah menyadarinya karena ia bagian dari itu semua. Namun baekhyun dapat menyadarinya dengan mudah karena dia hanya duduk diam dan memperhatikan semua kegiatan Chanyeol.

"ayo pergi kalau kau punya hari libur"

"aku tak punya hari libur, Baek"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil sembari memukul Chanyeol pelan. "aku tahu" ia menghela nafas dan mengangkat bahunya. "aku akan mencari apartemen di internet dan kita akan pergi bersama untuk melihatnya jika kau ada waktu. Jika tidak, aku akan melakukannya untukmu"

Setelah memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun selama beberapa saat, Chanyeol menanyakan lagi dengan lembut, "kau yakin dengan hal ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "ya, ini hanya akan seperti kita mengurusi dua rumah. Ini akan baik baik saja" memeluk Chanyeol sekali lagi, Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol saat suaminya itu melingkarkan lengannya disekitarnya, memeluk Baekhyun erat. "kita akan baik baik saja"

* * *

"baik" mendeskripsikan situasi mereka, Tapi baik tak berlangsung lama. Minggu pertama berjalan dengan baik, setelah menemukan apartemen yang cocok untuk Chanyeol ketika ia merasa taka man baginya untuk pulang ke rumah, mereka mulai menjalankan rencananya. Malam ketika Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tinggal di kota, Baekhyun-jika ia mampu-akan menempuh perjalanan panjang dengan subway dan kembali dengan taksi hanya untuk mengantarkan makan malam untuk Chanyeol. Ia selalu memastikan rasa masakannya terasa enak dan memastikan itu adalah rasa yang Chanyeol idamkan, yang mereka temukan seiring dengan jalannya hubungan mereka selama dua tahun.

Chanyeol mencoba untuk pulang ke rumah di akhir pekan sesuai dengan rencana. Tapi dia menyadari bahwa ia terlalu capek untuk pergi ke rumah dan tak bisa melakukan apa apa dengan baik. Jadi, setelah beberapa kali percobaan dan beberapa kali percobaan tersebut berhasil, baekhyun menyarankan agar Chanyeol tetap tinggal di kota dan tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk pulang ke rumah di akhir pekan. Awalnya Chanyeol ragu-ragu dengan saran Baekhyun namun perlahan-lahan ia mulai menghabiskan akhir pekannya di kota. Dan walaupun seharusnya apartemen menjadi tempat persinggahan Chanyeol saat ia terlalu capek untuk pulang ke rumah, ia mulai menetap di apartemen itu. Surga kecil mereka selama ini seakan menjadi memori baginya, digantikan oleh kenyamanan apartemen.

* * *

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun mulai jarang berkunjung ke apartemen karena deadline debut novelnya semakin dekat. Ia mencoba untuk menyempatkan waktu dan menelepon Chanyeol atau mungkin video call jika ia sempat, tapi sama seperti yang lain, waktu itu semakin berkurang seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Ketika Chanyeol sedang bekerja di kantor, Baekhyun sedang tidur setelah selesai menulis dan merencakan semua kerangka novelnya dalam bentuk tulisan dan terkadang saking lelahnya, ia akan jatuh tertidur begitu saja di atas kasur. Sendirian.

Dan di tengah tengah sulitnya waktu berkomuikasi mereka ketika Baekhyun akhirnya dapat menyempatkan waktu untuk menelepon Chanyeol, pembicaraan mereka selalu membosankan dan terbilang singkat. Hari demi hari, pembicaraan mereka hanya sekitar, 'bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?', dan 'kau sudah makan?'. Panggilan mereka selalu berakhir dengan cepat karena mereka tahu mereka terlalu capek untuk mengobrol.

Satu malam ketika Baekhyun berbaring sendirian di atas kasur, bulan bersinar penuh menyinari jendela rumah dan tirai jendela mereka yang bergoyang perlahan, ia memikirkan kembali keputusan mereka. Ia merenungkan lagi tentang apa yang telah terjadi selama ini. Ia merasakan adanya celah diantaara mereka. Jarak bukanlah sebuah factor, tapi jarak juga bukanlah masalah yang mustahil untuk dihadapi. Fakta bahwa mereka tak dapat sering bertemu juga bukanlah sebuah masalah yang besar. Baginya, ada lebih dari itu. Jarak bukanlah suatu masalah karena baginya, walaupun mereka tetap tinggal satu atap, situasi ini tetap tak dapat diubah. Mereka berdua tetap akan sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Masalahnya akan tetap sama, hanya berbeda situasi.

* * *

Kembali ke masa kuliah, Baekhyun punya ketertarikan khusus pada bahasa asing. Salah satu hal yang ia sering lakukan terhadap Chanyeol adalah meninggalkan laki-laki itu pesan dalam bahasa asing yang ia yakini kekasihnya tak akan tahu apa yang ia tulis. Baginya, hal itu adalah bagian yang paling menyenangkan. Melihat Chanyeol berusaha untuk mengartikan pesannya.

Baekhyun selalu memastikan pesannya singkat, namun penuh makna. Sering kali, pesan tersebut hanya berisikan 'aku cinta kamu'. Chanyeol akan selalu membalas pesan tersebut, tapi dalam bahasa Korea, bahasa mereka berdua.

Satu hal yang Baekhyun pelajari selama menemani Chanyeol pergi ke perpustakaan adalah ketertarikannya terhadap kode biner. Saat Chanyeol akan menjelajahi setiap rak buku untuk menemukan buku refrensi yang akan ia pakai untuk quiz di kelasnya, Baekhyun akan mengamati setiap pelajar yang ada di perpustakan karena ia lebih seperti seorang pengamat daripada pelaku. Hal itu berhenti ketika Baekhyun mengamati seorang pelajar dengan buku yang penuh dengan anaka satu dan nol di dalamnya.

Pelajar tersebut sedang menulis dengan bahasa yang Baekhyun ketahui, namun matanya tertuju kea rah buku yang dibawa pelajar tersebut. Butuh waktu yang lama baginya untuk menyadari bahwa pelajar tersebut sedang menerjemahkan angka angka itu. Sebanyak apapun Baekhyun mengamati, ia masih tak dapat mengerti bagaimana mereka bisa menerjemahkan angka angka itu ke dalam sebuah paragraf.

Dan saat itulah baekhyun mundur dan berlari kea rah Chanyeol untuk menanyakan kekasihnya yang pintar apa yang baru saja ia lihat, yang Chanyeol jawab dengan ekspresi yang biasa ia perlihatkan, "itu adalah kode biner, Baek"

Biner.

Biner adalah kode yang sederhana, namun diam diam hanya bisa dibaca oleh seseorang yang mengerti akan maksud kode tersebut. Tidak hanya itu, kode tersebut punya beberapa factor 'keren' yang membuat Baekhyun larut ke dalamnya. Dengan senyuman lebar, Baekhyun berterima kasih pada Chanyeol, mengecup kekasih kutu bukunya dengan cepat sebelum ia berlari mencari sesuatu yang dapat membantunya mempelajari kode biner.

* * *

Di hari hari pertama pernikahan mereka, kembali ke apartemen kecil mereka, mereka selalu mendedikasikan hari sabtu sebagai hari menonton film. Satu hari mereka akan menonton film komedi romantic dan satu hari mereka akan menonton film drama keluarga yang akan membuat mereka-terutama Baekhyun-menangis tersedu sedu.

Di saat seperti itu, Chanyeol akan mengusap usap kepala Baekhyun dan mengatakan padanya supaya berhenti menangis, bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah film, dan menangis tak akan mengubah apapun. Kalau sudah seperti itu, Baekhyun akan marah dan membantah, menantang Chanyeol dengan bertanya apakah salah kalau berharap agar sesuatu yang berbeda untuk terjadi. Dan Chanyeol akan selalu menjawab, memberitahunya bahwa tak ada gunanya menginginkan akhir yang berbeda karena film telah selesai dan tak ada yang bisa diubah. Baekhyun akan memanggilnya makhluk berhati dingin, yang akan diabaikan oleh Chanyeol, mencondongkan dirinya dan mencium Baekhyun untuk menghilangkan air mata yang menetes dari mata suaminya.

* * *

Segera setelah buku pertama Baekhyun terbit, ia merasa sangat bebas. Ia merasa bahwa akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan mengunjungi suaminya itu di apartemennya, tapi berkat kesuksesan buku pertamanya, jadwalnya jadi semakin padat. Satu malam ketika Baekhyun dapat mengunjungi Chanyeol dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, malam itu dihabiskan dengan pembicaraan yang biasa. Baekhyun tetap mengatakan 'aku cinta kamu' dan Chanyeol akan membalasnya dengan mengatakan hal yang sama namun perkataan itu tak memiliki feel yang sama seperti yang mereka biasa utrakan saat masa masa kuliah.

Dan ketika mereka bercinta semalam, terasa sebuah kebutuhan di dalamnya, namun kebutuhan itu seperti dipaksakan. Keduanya merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka merasakan celah diantara mereka. Ada ketakutan diantara mereka yang mereka isi dengan bercinta pada malam itu tapi sepertinya hal itu tak banyak membantu. Chanyeol lelah. Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun. Tapi mereka tetap berusaha untuk merasakan sesuatu dan mengabaikan keinginan mereka untuk istirahat dan tidur dibawah hasrat dan nafsu pada satu sama lain.

* * *

Permainan papan adalah salah satu aktifitas yang selalu mereka nikmati setiap Jum'at malam. Saat Chanyeol pulang sekitar pukul enam sore, Baekhyun akan menyiapkan makan malam dan juga permainan papan untuk mereka mainkan sesudahnya. Setelah makan, menggosok gigi dan sedikit permainan panas, mereka akan mengeluarkan permainan itu dan mulai bermain. Terkadang mereka bertaruh. Satu waktu, mereka bermain monopoli. Setiap kali Chanyeol membeli apa yang seharusnya milik Baekhyun, pria yang lebih mungil harus melepaskan apapun yang melekat di tubuhnya. Chanyeol-menjadi seorang pebisnis professional-selalu bermain dengan taktik dan membuat Baekhyun telanjang di tiga puluh menit pertama permainan.

Permainan papan mereka tak pernah berlangsung. Suara decik ranjang selalu bertahan lebih lama dari permainan itu sendiri. Dan ketika mereka selesai, Chanyeol akan selalu membisikkan "aku menang" di telinga Baekhyun. Mendengar itu, Baekhyun akan tersenyum menyeringai, menarik tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan tubuh Chanyeol dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aku yang menang" ujarnya, mencium Chanyeol dalam-dalam. "kau milikku selamanya"

* * *

"akhir pekan ini aku akan mengadakan acara fansign, yeol" ucap Baekhyun sembari tersenyum melalui webcam.

Chanyeol membalasnya dengan senyuman letih. "benarkah? Wow. Bukumu sukses?"

Sembari mengangguk, Baekhyun meringis. "begitulah. Aku mendapat ranking yang cukup baik untuk pemula. Aku sangat senang mengetahuinya"

"selamat, Baek"

"terima kasih, yeol" keheningan mulai mengisi pembicaraan mereka. "kau datang? Tolonglah?"

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya, masih merasa ragu. Dia tahu bahwa ia tak mungkin datang ke acara tersebut namun entah mengapa ia berkata, "tentu"

Ketika mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, mata Baekhyun bersinar sinar. "belilah satu! Aku akan tanda tangani untukmu!" candanya. Kemudian, ia melirik ke arah jam, menyadari bahwa malam telah larut. "aku harus pergi" ucapnya lagi, sambil menguap.

Chanyeol pun melepaskan keinginannya untuk ikut menguap, "baiklah. bye"

"Bye" ucap Baekhyun, menganggukkan kepalanya. "oh, kau pulang tidak akhir pekan ini?"

"Baek, aku-"

Bersembunyi dibalik senyuman, Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya. "tak apa, tak masalah! Aku sudah tahu jawabannya, kau tak perlu mengatakan apapun. Aku mengerti… kau seharusnya pulang jika ada waktu. Aku menanam bunga di halaman" melihat dari ekspresi Chanyeol, Baekhyun tahu bahwa suaminya tak tahu harus merespon apa. Merasa bahwa ia telah membuat suaminya merasa tidak enak, ia mencoba mencairkan suasana, meski ia harus memaksakannya "aku akan memotretnya untukmu, okay?"

"okay"

"Bye, Chanyeol. Aku mencintaimu"

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat. "Bye, Baek"

Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol mengatakan "Aku mencintaimu" tapi begitu ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol tak akan mengatakannya, Ia mengangguk dan menghela nafas. Ia beralasan bahwa mungkin Chanyeol terlalu lelah untuk mengingatnya; ia terlalu lelah untuk mengingatkan kata-kata sederhana itu.

* * *

Baekhyun punya kebiasaan mengukir di pohon. Kembali ke masa ketika Chanyeol masih punya akhir pekan untuknya, mereka keluar dari apartemen mereka dan pergi ke taman. Ada saat dimana Baekhyun akan menggunakan sesuatu yang tajam untuk mengukur inisial mereka berdua di pohon dan Chanyeol akan mengawasinya, khawatir jika suatu waktu Baekhyun akan mencelakai dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Di acara fansign, sejumlah orang-orang datang. Tapi sesering apapun Baekhyun mengelurkan kepalanya, ia tak bisa melihat giantnya dimana mana. Mengetahui mungkin ia akan datang terlambat, Baekhyun tetap melanjutkan harinya. Menanda tangani bukunya untuk para fans dan orang-orang yang ingin bukunya ditanda tangani oleh seseorang yang terkenal. Ia berharap dan memegang janji Chanyeol jauh di dalam hatinya, namun melihat kerumunan mulai memudar dan Chanyeol masih tak dapat ditemukan, Baekhyun merasa ada yang hilang dalam hatinya.

Ia tahu seharusnya ia tak berharap Chanyeol akan memenuhi janjinya mengingat ia begitu sibuk. Dia juga seharusnya tahu Chanyeol tidak memegang janjinya, jadi untuk apa Baekhyun harus percaya Chanyeol akan datang.

* * *

Esoknya saat mereka melakukan panggilan video call, Baekhyun tidak berusaha untuk terlihat senang karena ia memang tidak sedang bahagia. "kecewa" mungkin kata yang tepat baginya. Tapi ia tidak mau menunjukkannya di depan Chanyeol karena ia tahu ia sibuk. Dia tak punya alas an untuk datang ke acara bodoh seperti acara fansign. Tapi acara itu bukanlah sekedar acara bodoh bagi Baekhyun. Acara itu adalah yang pertama baginya dan ia mengharapkan Chanyeol datang, tapi kenyataan berkata lain.

Chanyeol terlalu letih untuk menyadari apakah ada yang salah. Ia telah meminta maaf tapi sepertinya hal itu tak menaikkan mood Baekhyun walaupun ia berkata bahwa ia baik baik saja. Sebaliknya, hal itu justru membuat Chanyeol jengkel. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan sambungan dengan cepat.

* * *

Setelah kebahagiaan, timbul ketegangan. Waktu tidak lagi dapat menyempatkan mereka untuk berkomunikasi. Tidak ada waktu bagi mereka untuk berhubungan dengan kekasih mereka dan juga teman teman mereka. Waktu tak lagi menyediakan kesempatan bagi mereka untuk bermesraan. Waktu hanya menyediakan mereka kesempatan untuk bekerja dan bekerja.

* * *

Layaknya sebuah foto lama, hubungan mereka mulai berubah. Seperti foto yang telah buram yang dulunya indah dan cerah. Hubungan mereka mulai berubah menjadi membosankan. Mereka seperti menikah dengan orang asing, seringkali melupakan kegiatan yang dulu mereka sering lakukan bersama.

Frekuensi menelepon menjadi jarang. Teks pun terlalu singkat. Kunjungan menjadi jarang. Mereka telah lelah.

* * *

Sudah dua tahun 11 bulan sejak mereka mengikat janji suci di altar. Chanyeol berdiri di kamarnya, melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin dan memperbaiki riasan rambutnya. Ia melihat jam dan menyadari bahwa ia punya jadwal, tanpa adanya waktu untuk beristirahat. Mengabaikan waktu yang terus berdentang, Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjang, menghela nafas panjang sembari menatap nanar ke dinding kamar tidurnya.

Hatinya terasa berat dan butuh berminggu minggu baginya-atau mungkin berbulan-bulan-untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa mungkin suaminya tak lagi mencintainya seperti yang ia rasakan di hari hari pertama pernikahan mereka. Namun ia tak bisa menyangkal hal itu lagi.

Ia merasa kesepian. Tapi Baekhyun terlalu jauh untuk ia gapai. Chanyeol tahu ia masih mencintai penulis berambut coklat itu, yang terkadang ia lihat di surat kabar. Tapi ia tahu bahwa perasaannya tak lagi sama seperti yang ia rasakan dulu terhadap Baekhyun. Mereka sudah tak bercinta lagi selama berbulan bulan. Baekhyun jarang mengunjunginya lagi. Kencan malam mereka pun seperti pudar ditelan jadwal yang menumpuk. Kenyataannya, semakin Chanyeol memikirkannya, semakin ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah lama tak bertemu secara langsung.

Memutar kepalanya, ia menatap ke arah ranjangnya. Ia merindukannya. Ia merindukan daya tariknya, aktivitasnya-semuanya. Jarak hanyalah perkara. Terisolasi adalah perkara lain. Kurangnya komunikasi mebayangi di akhir. Tapi itu semua berasal dari perasaan Chanyeol yang semakin hari semakin berat untuk ditepis lagi.

* * *

Terkadang Baekhyun berfikir untuk berpindah ke lain hati namun perasaanya mengatakan hal yang lain. Ia masih mencintai raksasanya mengabaikan fakta setiap malam mereka mengakhiri seluruh jadwal melalahkan itu di atas tempat tidur. Sendirian. Tak ada yang menamani. Ia merindukan masa masa ketika mereka berbisik kepada satu sama lain. Ia merindukan permainan papan, pohon, dan film. Satu satunya hal yang dapat membuatnya bersemangat kembali adalah foto di hari pernikahan mereka.

* * *

Chanyeol diwajibkan untuk hadir ke pesta natal perusahaannya dan terpaksa menolak ajakan Baekhyun untuk pulang ke rumah selama liburan. Seperti biasa, Baekhyun berkata bahwa ia mengerti dan memutus telepon. Kurangnya perkelahian dan pengertian Baekhyun akan jadwal Chanyeol yang selalu sibuk mulai membuat laki-laki itu merasa terganggu. Ia merasa kalau Baekhyun memaksanya untuk meluangkan sedikit waktu untuknya, Chanyeol dapat menyetujui permintaan suaminya. Tapi ia tahu ia tak akan bisa mengatakan ya. Ia sibuk.

Dengan pudarnya hubungan diantara dirinya dan Baekhyun, Chanyeol berpindah ke lain hati. Dengan minuman di tangannya dan senyuman tersungging di bibirnya, ia menemukan tambatan hati yang baru. Di pesta itulah ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

* * *

Selama masa masa sulit yang Chanyeol alami dengan ujian kelulusan. Baekhyun merayu teman sekamar Chanyeol, Kris, untuk membiarkannya masuk ke dalam kamar mereka berdua di hari Chanyeol akan mengikuti ujiannya. Ia meletakkan tiga buah permen kesukaan Chanyeol di meja sebelum berjinjit dan menempelkan sebuah notes di atas kepala Chanyeol dengan lembut. Dengan senyuman di bibirnya, Baekhyun tertawa diam diam sembari meninggalkan kamar.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian ketika Chanyeol terbangun dari mimpinya berkat suara alarmnya, hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah notes yang menempel di kepalanya, mencegahnya untuk mengusap matanya. Melepaskan notes itu sembari mengerdipkan matanya dan melihat lebih jelas ke isi notes itu. Setelah berhasil memfokuskan diri, ia menyadari bahwa apa yang tertulis di notes itu bukanlah huruf, melainkan angka.

_"01000111 01101111 01101111 01100100 00100000 01101100 01110101 01100011 01101011 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01100101 01111000 01100001 01101101 01110011 00101100 00100000 01100111 01101001 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100001"_

Mata Chanyeol tertuju ke bawah notes tersebut dan melihat apa yang tertulis di bawahnya.

_"01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100001."_

Mengesampingkan bahwa ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk menerjemahkan kode kode itu. Sembari berjalan ke kelasnya, ia mengcopy angka angka itu ke ponselnya dan dengan menggunakan translator, ia membaca apa yang Baekhyun tulis untuknya.

"_semoga beruntung dengan ujianmu, giant!"_

Terakhir, Chanyeol menerjemahkan kode yang terletak di paling bawah.

"_Aku mencintaimu!"_

* * *

Natal telah berlalu dan satu satunya yang mereka bagi bersama hanyalah selembar kartu dari Baekhyun. Hadiah sederhana juga telah dikirimkan olehnya. Baekhyun tak tahu harus member hadiah apa, jadi ia mengirim tiga buah permen untuk Chanyeol.

* * *

Seharusnya apa yang Chanyeol lakukan ini salah, namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, hubungannya dengan teman sekantornya, Kyungsoo, memasuki ke tingkat yang lebih lanjut. Berawal dari mencuri pandang satu sama lain, berlanjut ke sesuatu yang lebih erotis ketika Kyungsoo menekan bibirnya dengan bibir Chanyeol.

Dan ketika Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo di atas ranjang, ia mengabaikan suara suara di kepalanya yang mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo tidak seharusnya berada disini. Suara it uterus mengatakan bahwa ranjang ini adalah ranjangnya dan Baekhyun, tapi tidak pernah menjadi ranjang Kyungsoo. Dengan ini, Chanyeol benar benar mengabaikan suara dalam hatinya, beralasan baekhyun sudah tak ada disana lagi, bahwa mereka telah menjadi asing satu sama lain, dan bahwa ia membutuhkan sesuatu-sesuatu yang Kyungsoo bisa penuhi namun Baekhyun tidak.

Sesaat sebelum Kyungsoo mendekatkan dirinya ke badan Chanyeol, ia melepaskan cincin pernikahan yang terukir manis di jari Chanyeol dan membuangnya ke sisi lain kamar.

* * *

Di akhir musim semi, Baekhyun menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengan dirinya. Kepalanya selalu merasa sakit akhir akhir ini dan badannya selalu terasa lelah. Setelah dua minggu berusaha mengobati dirinya dengan minum pil secara teratur, ia ambruk. Tak ada hal lain di pikirannya selain ucapan dokter yang mengatakan bahwa apa yang dialami Baekhyun hanyalah sakit kepala biasa dan akan sembuh jika ia minum pil secara teratur.

* * *

Mereka memberitahunya bahwa ia memiliki jadwal untuk melakukan CT scan keesokan harinya. Baekhyun benar benar tak ingin melakukannya sendirian. Orang pertama yang ada di pikirannya adalah Chanyeol, suaminya dan belahan jiwanya. Dengan cepat ia pergi ke kota dengan subway, Baekhyun pergi ke apartemen Chanyeol, berusaha keras untuk menahan air matanya dan berusaha untuk terlihat kuat.

Setelah itu, ia memanggil taksi. Dan ketika ia sudah ada di dalamnya, ia hanya bisa terdiam ketika ditanya kemana ia akan pergi. Ia sadar bahwa ia lupa alamat apartemen Chanyeol. Ia mencoba untuk menghubungi Chanyeol, namun tak ada jawaban dari suaminya. Merasa bingung dan kecewa, tak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana ia bisa lupa dengan alamatnya. Baekhyun memilih untuk keluar dari taksi dan berlari, karena tak sama halnya dengan alamat, ia masih mengingat jalan menuju apartemen Chanyeol, ia ingat jalan yang ia lalui dan belokan yang ia lalui ketika pergi ke apartemen suaminya.

Ia berharap mereka akan berdamai dan memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang renggang beberapa waktu ini. Baekhyun telah berharap dan mengkhayalkannya, tapi ketika matanya tertuju pada Chanyeol yang keluar dari gedung apartemennya bersama seseorang yang tidak ia kenal berpengangan tangan dan senyum tersungging di bibir mereka, Baekhyun berdiri terdiam melihat mereka pergi bersama dengan harapannya.

Dan seperti rasa sakit yang menghantuinya beberapa minggu ini, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca sebelum akhirnya tumpah karena ia tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Dengan lutut bergetar dan mata yang tak bisa melihat jelas berkat air mata itu, ia mundur dan berlari menjauh. Sendirian.

* * *

Enam bulan telah berubah menjadi setahun, di awal musim panas, Kyungsoo di ranjang Chanyeol, menunggu laki-laki itu keluar dari kamar mandi. Ditangannya terdapat cincin pernikahan Chanyeol yang ia terus putar dan putar, memperhatikan setiap detail dari cincin tersebut. Tampaknya hal tersebut telah membunuh waktu Kyungsoo untuk menunggu ketika akhirnya Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi.

"apa yang kau lakukan, Kyungsoo?" ujar Chanyeol dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

Sambil mengangkat bahu, Kyungsoo menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya. "aku hanya sedang berpikir-sebenarnya, sudah lama aku memikirkan hal ini"

Setelah memakai celana dan mengambil t-shirtnya, Chanyeol menatap ke arah Kyungsoo, "apa yang ada di pikiranmu?" ketika ia melihat cincin di tangan Kyungsoo, ia menghela nafas. "Kyungsoo"

"Chanyeol, kenapa tak kau ceraikan saja dia?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, dia-"

"kau telah mengasingkan diri darinya cukup lama" ujar Kyungsoo. "hubunganmu dengan dia sudah hampir mati ketika aku bertemu denganmu. Kenapa kau harus tetap mempertahankan hubunganmu ketika kau tahu kau sudah tak punya perasaan apapun untuknya?"

"aku hanya tak bisa memberinya surat cerai begitu saja" bantah Chanyeol, "ia butuh pemberitahuan paling tidak"

"kalau begitu, beri dia pemberitahuan" ujar Kyungsoo lagi, menggenggam cincin yang ada di tangannya. "atau kau bisa menyewa pengacara untuk memberikan surat cerai padanya. Ia pasti akan mengerti, bagaimana?"

"itu-"

"-Chanyeol" Kyungsoo menatapnya. "lebih baik kau akhiri semuanya sekarang. Jadi kita bisa memulai segalanya dari awal. Lalu aku dan kamu bisa menikah jadi kalian berdua bisa berpindah ke lain hati. Kau denganku sekarang, dan kita jalani saja. Mungkin saja dia sudah punya yang baru sekarang"

Chanyeol seperti merasa tercekik hanya dengan memikirkan baekhyun bersama bersama pria lain. Sulit untuk membayangkannya. "Kyungsoo-"

"aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol dan kau tahu kau juga mencintaiku" sela Kyungsoo. "jadi, lakukanlah saja. Untukmu, untukku., dan untuk kita semua"

Pada senin malam, biasanya Baekhyun akan menyelinap masuk ke kamar Chanyeol dan naik ke ranjangnya. Chanyeol akan membuat keributan, namun pada akhirnya ia akan memeluk kekasih mungilnya dan Kris akan terbangun dengan tambahan teman sekamar lagi di kamarnya.

* * *

0:00:01

Chanyeol berdiri diluar rumah yang dulu ia tinggali bersama Baekhyun dalam waktu singkat. Ia ingat akan janji yang ia janjikan, serta harapan dan mimpi yang mereka miliki. Tapi di saat itu, hal hal yang dulu ia lalui bersama Baekhyun bagaikan debu yang bergulir di jalanan baginya. Setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Ia mengharapkan pintu itu terbuka dengan sambutan dari Baekhyun. Tapi butuh lama baginya untuk menyadari bahwa orang yang membukakakn pintu baginya bukanlah calon-mantan-suaminya.

"halo"

Gadis muda dengan wajah sumringah tersenyum kepadanya. "halo" setelah beberapa saat, ia melanjutkan. "kutebak, kau pasti Chanyeol kan?"

Dengan mengangguk, Chanyeol menjawab. "ya"

"well, masuklah" ujarnya sembari membiarkan Chanyeol melangkah masuk. Sembari menutup pintu, ia berujar, "Namau Luna ngomong-ngomong"

"senang bertemu denganmu" ucap Chanyeol sembari menjabat tangan gadis itu.

"terima kasih" ucapnya semangat. "Baekhyun seharusnya turun sebentar lagi" kemudian, dengan suara yang lebih lembut, ia berkata, "ia mengharapkan kedatanganmu"

Menyakitkan bagi Chanyeol untuk mendengar bahwa Baekhyun mengharapkan kedatangannya. Tapi kenyataan tak bisa dihindari. Ia telah membawa surat cerai bersamanya dan ia yakin Baekhyun telah bertemu dengan pengacaranya dua minggu lalu. Tentu saja Baekhyun mengharapkan kehadirannya, kalau ada yang membuatnya takut, itu adalah respon Baekhyun mengenai semua hal ini. Ia membayangkan Baekhyun berteriak dan menangis ke arahnya, memohon supaya mereka tidak bercerai.

Tapi bayangan ini tak berlangsung lama. Ketika ia mendongak menatap tangga dimana Baekhyun muncul, ia menangkap senyuman yang dulu sering membuat hatinya berdebar-dan sampai sekarang pun masih. Chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintu sembari melihat Baekhyun yang membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak, membuat hatinya berdebar debar. Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari getara getara tersebut, ia mendekati Baekhyun sembari berkata, "hey"

Berjalan mendekati suaminya, Baekhyun merentangkan lengannya, tanpa menunggu Chanyeol untuk memulai terlebih dahulu, ia memeluk Chanyeol, sebelum menariknya dan berkata, "hey giant"

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia tak ingin dipanggil 'giant' lagi. Hal itu hanya akan membawa kenangan lama yang akan menyulitkannya untuk menceraikan Baekhyun. "jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi"

Dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, Baekhyun mengangguk tanda bahwa ia mengerti. "maaf" ujarnya dengan sebuah tawa. "aku lupa kalau kita akan bercerai" menepuk lengan Chanyeol, ia berujar. "mari pindah ke ruang keluarga, okay? Luna bisakah kau membuatkan Chanyeol segelas lemon? Aku akan minum air saja"

"kau mau lemon, Baek?" Tanya Luna.

"tidak, aku biasa saja"

"dimengerti!" Ujar Luna, menjentikkan jarinya sebelum pergi ke dapur.

Chanyeol memperhatikan gadis itu pergi, bertanya Tanya apa hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Kata kata Kyungsoo terngiang kembali di kepalanya. Mungkin memang benar jika Baekhyun telah menemukan pengganti dirinya. Mereka berdua telah menemukan seseorang yang membuat mereka nyaman.

Setelah duduk, Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun. "kau terlihat lelah, Baek… kau tidur cukup, kan?"

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat sebelum mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul. "aku hanya bekerja sedikit lebih keras dari biasanya"

"okay…" Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan berkas berkas dari kopernya. "seperti yang kau tahu, aku datang membawa surat surat untuk kau tanda tangani"

"tentu saja"

"ini tak akan lama"

"aku tahu"

"aku berusaha membuat ini tidak menyakitkan bagimu, Baek"

Baekhyun tertawa lembut "hal ini tak akan pernah menyakitkan"

Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun "maafkan aku…."

"aku baik baik saja.."

Tidak sanggup lagi untuk berada di situasi ini, Chanyeol melanjutkan urusannya. Ia mengeluarkan berkas berkas itu dan menyerahkannya kearah Baekhyun. Diperhatikannya bahwa Baekhyun bergerak lebih lambat dari biasanya. Tapi ia segera sadar bahwa baekhyun hanya tak bisa menghadapi kenyataan yang ia terima.

Sesaat setelah Baekhyun mengangkat dan menelaah kertas itu, Chanyeol angkat bicara, "kau pasti tahu kalau kita berdua menginginkan ini. Dan ini juga menandakan bahwa kau setuju untuk pergi dan membicarakan harta gono gini kita. Tapi aku akan memberikan rumah ini kepadamu, aku berjanji akan hal itu"

"kau berjanji padaku?"

"ya"

"kau juga menjanjikan sesuatu padaku di altar itu" Baekhyun berbisik lembut, "tapi sekarang disinilah kita" tak ingin suaminya merasa lebih bersalah lagi, Baekhyun mengubah topiknya "jadi dimana aku harus tanda tangan?"

"di bagian bawah" ujar Chanyeol. Ia merogoh sakunya, "kau butuh pulpen?"

"ya"

Ketika jari mereka bersentuhan, Chanyeol merasa ada yang aneh dengan suhu tubuh Baekhyun. "kau demam?"

"tidak, aku baik baik saja"

"tapi tanganmu tidak sedingin ini biasanya. Tanganmu hangat"

"aku senang kau mengingatnya"

Semenit telah berlalu ketika Chanyeol menyadari Baekhyun tak juga menggerakkan pulpennya, "Baek-"

"hey Chanyeol" ujar Baekhyun ceria, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sama seperti tatapan yang biasa ia berikan pada Chanyeol di hari hari kuliah mereka, "bisakah aku minta sesuatu padamu?"

Mengetahui ia telah menyulitkan Baekhyun selama ini, Chanyeol mengangguk. "tentu. Apa saja"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam dalam sebelum melanjutkan, "tinggalah bersamaku selama seminggu"

"Baek-"

"Chanyeol, tolonglah"

"Aku tak bisa"

"kenapa, yeol?"

"karena Kyungsoo"

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya. Ia tahu mengenai Kyungsoo. Pria yang selalu menjawab teleponnya ketika ia berusaha untuk menelepon Chanyeol. Tapi tetap saja. Baekhyun tak bisa menahan untuk tidak merasakan rasa sakit itu. "ini hanya satu minggu…"

"satu minggu itu terlalu lama"

"kita sudah menikah hampir empat tahun, yeol" ucap Baekhyun sembari tersenyum sedih. "aku hanya minta satu minggu, giant"

Chanyeol merapatkan bibirnya. "apa yang kau harapkan dalam tujuh hari itu?"

Walaupun keheningan mulai menyelimuti, terasa suasana tenang diantara mereka. Baekhyun membuang mukanya, namun ketika ia menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia tampak sungguh-sungguh dan jujur. Tatapannya yang letih membuatnya terlihat innocent dan tenang, dan ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuat Chanyeol tak dapat berbuat apa apa melainkan mengetahuinya.

"aku tak mengharapkan sesuatu terjadi… "Baekhyun berkata pelan, menyilangkan jemari lentiknya. "untuk satu minggu, aku hanya ingin kau berpura pura, yeol" ia berkata sambil berusaha keras untuk membuat suaranya tidak pecah. "aku ingin kau mencintaiku seperti dulu kau menicntaiku"

"Baek-"

Dengan senyuman sedih di wajahnya, ia mengangkat tangannya, "aku bilang 'berpura-pura'. Ingatlah itu, giant" ia tertawa ringan. "kau tak harus jatuh cinta denganku. Aku tahu kau tak mencintaiku lagi. Aku hanya memintamu untuk berpura-pura. Aku tak akan meminta lebih. Ini akan menjadi janji terakhir yang harus kau pegang untukku"

* * *

1440

Aneh rasanya harus tinggal serumah lagi dengan Baekhyun, ditambah lagi, tidur di ruangan yang berbeda dengan yang biasa ia tempati bersama Baekhyun-atau mungkin dulunya. Sembari membaringkan diri di malam pertamanya berada di rumah itu, ia merenungkan situasinya saat ini. Ia merasa jika Tuhan ingin memukulnya sampai babak belur, ia merasa ia pantas menerimanya melihat apa yang telah ia perbuat selama ini. Ia masih merasa bersalah setelah sekian lama tidak menghubungi Baekhyun, ia tiba-tiba datang membawa surat cerai untuk ditanda tangani laki-laki itu. Walaupun akhirnya, dipikirannya, hal ini tak dapat dielakkan lagi. Mereka tak dapat bersatu lagi. Chanyeol menemukan penggantinya, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun.

Ia membalikkan badannya menghadap jendela, menatap langit malam hari itu yang dipenuhi dengan bintang. Chanyeol bertanya-tanya hal apa lagi yang ia tak dapat temukan di kota.

Salah satu masalah bagi Chanyeol adalah pakaian; ia tidak membawa pakaian sedikitpun mengingat bagaimana ia berpikir bahwa ia tak akan menghabiskan waktunya di rumah tersebut lebih lama dari beberapa jam. Ketika ia berbicara dengan Baekhyun tentang dilemanya ini, Baekhyun tersenyum dan berkata bahwa ia tak perlu khawatir mengenai hal tersebut. Ketika waktu mulai menunjukkan malam hari, ia membawa Chanyeol ke kamar tamu yang dekat dengan kamar tidur mereka. Baekhyun pergi untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali dengan tiga potong t-shirt di lengannya sementara Luna, mengikuti dibelakangnya membawa lebih banyak lagi termasuk piyama, celana, boxer, dan lebih banyak t-shirt.

"aku tak bisa membawa semuanya" Baekhyun menjelaskan "pakaian-pakaian itu terlalu berat untukku"

Kemudian Chanyeol melihat ke tumpukan t-shirt yang dibawa oleh Baekhyun dan Luna, "mereka tak terlihat seberat itu"

"beratnya sepeti satu ton bagiku" ucap Baekhyun lirih.

Ketika Baekhyun pergi mengikuti Luna, mengucapkan selamat malam pada Chanyeol, ia meninggalkan sederet angka sebelum pergi. Tak bisa membaca kode biner, Chanyeol menyerah. Namun semakin lama ia berdiri di dalam kamar itu, semakin ia penasaran dengan kode kode yang ditinggalkan Baekhyun. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati ranjang dan mengangkut pakaian-pakaian yang dibawa Baekhyun.

Tidak berat.

* * *

Mengabaikan situasinya saat itu dan teks teks penuh amarah dari Kyungsoo malam itu, Chanyeol bangun dengan disambut oleh ketenangan yang menusuk. Ia tak dapat mengetahui apakah itu. Mungkin ini karena ia tidak sedang berada di kota dan untuk pertama kalinya, tidur tanpa kebisingan jalan dan bunyi klakson mobil. Atau mungkin itu karena rumah ini sendiri. Baekhyun tidak melewatkan sekecilpun detail untuk membuat rumah ini terasa nyaman dan tenang.

Ia mandi dengan cepat dan berganti baju dengan pakaian yang telah Baekhyun bawakan sebelum ia menyadari bahwa pakaian tersebut adalah pakaian yang sengaja ia tinggalkan di rumah.

Kepahitan mulai menghinggapi dirinya. Ia tak yakin apakah Baekhyun sengaja menyerahkan pakaian atau tidak. Terdapat banyak pertanyaan dikepalanya tentang mengapa Baekhyun masih menyimpan pakaian-pakaian ini. Pakaian ini sudah usang, lama tak ia gunakan. Ia _meninggalkan_ pakaian-pakaian ini.

Mengapa Baekhyun tak juga membuangnya?

Semakin ia melihat dirinya di depan cermin, semakin Chanyeol menyadari bahwa ia terlihat sepertinya dirinya yang dulu. Aneh rasanya mengetahui bahwa pakaian lama dan tak adanya riasan yang menyapu wajahnya dapat membuat dirinya terlihat sama seperti tiga tahun lalu. Berkebalikan dengan perasaannya. Ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Ini benar benar pahit dan rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang terbakar di dalam dirinya. Mungkin itu adalah rasa bersalah. Chanyeol sama sekali tak tahu. Ia hanya ingin melewati sisa enam harinya dan pulang ke rumah.

Chanyeol merasa canggung. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, mengabaikan fakta Baekhyun hanya menginginkannya untuk berpura-pura. Bagaimana caranya berpura-pura? Sebuah pertanyaan yang tak kunjung menemukan jawabannya.

Sarapan terasa sangat canggung pagi itu, namun Baekhyun telah berusaha, membuat Chanyeol merasa seharusnya ia berusaha juga. Luna telah membuat kopi. Baekhyun meminta kopi hitam untuk Chanyeol. Kemudian ia minta susu di dalam kopinya. Dan ketika Chanyeol menatapnya, Baekhyun hanya meringis dan mengangkat bahunya malu-malu.

"aku masih ingat" ujarnya. Ia membuka mulut, ingin memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa setiap malam ia selalu mereview apa yang Chanyeol suka sehingga ia tak melupakannya. Namun pada akhirnya ia menutup mulutnya dan bersembunyi di balik senyuman.

"ada pohon di dekat sini, Chanyeol" ujar Baekhyun ketika Luna membersihkan sarapan mereka.

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan pohon itu?"

Selama beberapa saat, Baekhyun terdiam sembari menatap Chanyeol. "aku ingin mengukir sesuatu"

Saat itu juga, Chanyeol teringat sesuatu. Ia ingat hobi lama Baekhyun mengukir inisial nama mereka di pohon, berkata bahwa ukiran ini akan bertahan selamanya. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya/ "Baek-"

"ayo pergi, Chanyeol"

"jangan lakukan ini"

Baekhyun tak dapat menahan dirinya lagi, senyumannya sempat pudar untuk beberapa saat. "kita hanya berpura-pura, ingat?"

Kuncinya adalah "berpura-pura". Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun ingin melakukan sesuatu yang kejam seperti berpura-pura ketika mereka berdua tahu apa yang terjadi selama tujuh hari ini tak akan berubah menjadi kenyataan. Ia dapat merasakan bagaimana semua ini hanya akan melukai perasaan Baekhyun. Tapi tetap saja. Ini hanya untuk satu minggu. Dan ini adalah salah satu syarat Baekhyun sebelum ia menandatangani surat tersebut. Ini adalah satu satunya yang Chanyeol dapat lakukan, jadi pada akhirnya, ia mengangguk.

"okay"

Selama waktu singkat mereka disana, Chanyeol menyadari gerak-gerik Baekhyun menjadi lebih lambat dari biasanya. Terkadang butuh waktu lama baginya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang kompleks, dan ketika ia harus melakukan sesuatu yang membutuhkan banyak proses, Luna akan memabntunya mengerjakannya.

Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti apa hubungan Baekhyun dengan Luna. Apakah ia seorang, pembantu, pelayan, atau pacar- meskipun "pacar" sepertinya tidak mungkin melihat hubungan mereka yang lebih terlihat seperti hubungan kakak beradik. Namun, walaupun Chanyeol tak dapat menerka hubungan diantara mereka, ia tahu bahwa Luna sangat protektif terhadap Baekhyun untuk alasan apapun.

Sembari menunggu di serambi, Chanyeol tak sengaja mendengarkan percakapan Luna dan Baekhyun. Mau tak mau, ia terpaksa menguping.

"kau yakin ingin berjalan sejauh itu?" jelas terdapat kecemasan di suara Luna.

"aku pernah berjalan kesana beberapa kali. Aku akan baik baik saja"

"itu kan sebelum…."

"tak apa. Chanyeol bersamaku"

Percakapan mereka berhenti begitu saja. Beberapa saat setelahnya, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun berputar dan berjalan ke arahnya. Dibelakangnya, terdapat Luna yang berusaha untuk tetap terlihat ceria walau ia tahu ada kecemasan dari tatapannya.

Mereka berjalan kira kira selama sepuluh menit dan menghampiri pohon yang Baekhyun bicarakan. Pria mungil itu menunjuk sebuah pohon yang paling besar diantara pohon pohon lainnya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan saat Baekhyun memeriksa pohon tersebut dengan bahagia. Kemudian ia mengambil tempat untuk duduk saat Baekhyun mulai mengerjakan proyek kecilnya. Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang hangat hanya dengan melihat figur mungil Baekhyun duduk di bawah pohon raksasa. Pemandangan itu adalah sebuah pemandangan yang membahagiakan baginya dan untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol membiarkan pertahanannya jatuh.

Setelah lima menit berusaha untuk menembus kayu keras itu, Baekhyun menghela nafas dan menoleh ke Chanyeol, tetap memegang pisau sakunya. "bisakah kau melakukan ini untukku?"

Chanyeol mengejapkan matanya sebelum bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil pisau saku itu dari Baekhyun dengan lembut "apakah kayunya susah untuk dipotong?"

"aku hanya sedikit lelah"

Chanyeol menatapnya, "apakah kau tidur nyenyak semalam?"

Keheningan mulai menghinggapi mereka sebelum baekhyun menjawab, "ya.."

"kalau begitu, kenapa kau lelah?" Tanya Chanyeol, matanya tertuju ke arah pohon sembari memeriksa pisau saku Baekhyun.

"aku hanya sakit" jawab Baekhyun.

"kau sudah pergi ke dokter?"

"ya.."

"dan?"

"mereka bilang ini hanya demam" ujar Baekhyun, membuang mukanya. "mereka bilang aku akan baik baik saja…"

"hanya demam, huh?"

"hanya demam"

Chanyeol mengerutkan bibirnya dan mengayunkan pisaunya ke arah pohon di depannya, "jadi, apa yang ingin kau tulis?"

"Biner"

Chanyeol mendengus, namun ia tetap tersenyum lembut "selalu saja biner"

"terkadang angka bisa mengutarakan hal yang tak bisa diutarakan manusia dengan kata-kata" ucap Baekhyun, balas tersenyum. "kata-kata adalah suatu yang samar sedangkan angka adalah suatu yang jelas"

Mereka terdiam kembali sebelum Chanyeol bergerak kembali dan menuliskan deretan angka yang diucapkan Baekhyun. Saat Chanyeol telah selesai dengan pekerjaan, mereka telah menghabiskan satu setengah jam bersama. Pada akhirnya, pekerjaan itu tak membuang-buang waktu. Mereka bernostalgia sampai mereka tertawa dan air mata keluar dari mata mereka.

Baekhyun tertawa untuk pertama kalinya dalam waktu yang cukup lama dan sepertinya hal tersebut membuka kunci telinga Chanyeol saat suara suara indah itu memenuhi telinganya. Untuk waktu yang sangat lama, Chanyeol merasa sangat kekurangan suara tawa Baekhyun yang membuatnya tertarik dengan pria mungil ini ketika hari hari kuliahnya. Dan sekarang, saat suara tersebut berbunyi di telinganya, perasaannya seperti dicampur adukkan. Ia tak tahu perasaan apakah ini. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ia merasakan kehangatan di dalam dadanya dan suara detak jantungnya telah kembali ke dalam kehidupannya.

Dan saat ukiran itu telah selesai, mereka kembali ke rumah dengan menyesuaikan langkah Baekhyun yang lambat dan pelan, meninggalkan pesan di pohon yang bertuliskan.

_"01001001 00100111 01101101 00100000 01110011 01110100 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101"_

Dan jika saja Chanyeol mengerti kode biner, ia akan menyadari apa yang angka-angka itu coba katakan.

_Aku masih mencintaimu_.

* * *

Malam itu, Chanyeol merasakan seseorang berusaha naik ke tempat tidurnya. Dan ketika ia membuka matanya, ia menemukan Baekhyun berdiri di tepian ranjang. Kemudian dengan suara pelan, "bisakah aku tidur denganmu malam ini?"

Seharusnya ia ragu, namun kali ini tidak. Chanyeol menyibak selimutnya "kemarilah"

Perlahan, Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya. Ia tetap menjaga jarak dengannya, bahkan ia berbaring di arah yang berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja memeluknya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tak perlu melakukannya. Mereka tak menyebut kontak fisik dalam perjanjian mereka, namun Chanyeol, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Baekhyun. Hal itu membuat baekhyun terkejut selama beberapa saat, namun akhirnya ia berbalik memeluk lengan kuat suaminya, berusaha menahan air mata yang terjatuh sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

* * *

2880

Mereka menghabiskan hari kedua dengan bernyanyi. Chanyeol tak lagi memegang gitar dalam waktu yang lama. Ia bahkan terkejut dengan dirinya sendiri mengetahui dirinya bermain dengan baik. Beberapa kali ia salah nada dan ketinggalan beberapa tempo, tapi permainannya tetap berjalan mulus. Baekhyun bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum kepadanya, memuji dirinya bagaimana ia bisa tetap bermain dengan bagus walaupun sudah lama tak berlatih.

Ketika Chanyeol bermain gitar, ia juga menyanyi. Namun baekhyun lebih banyak bernyanyi daripada dirinya-atau paling tidak ia mencoba. Suaranya pecah dan ia tak dapat mencapai nada tinggi seperti yang ia biasa nyanyikan dulu. Ia akan terlihat kecewa namun Chanyeol menghiburnya dengan tersenyum kepadanya. Kemudian mereka akan melanjutkan bernyanyi dengan Chanyeol memimpin nyanyiannya san pada akhirnya Baekhyun akan ikut menyanyi. Tak satupun dari mereka ingin berganti tempat, namun suara mereka tetap harmonis satu sama lain.

Ketika matahari terbenam dan bintang-bintang mulai bermunculan, Baekhyun mengambil selimut dan mengajak Chanyeol pergi ke halaman mereka. Dan dengan bantuan Chanyeol, mereka menggelar selimut itu.

Dengan berbaling terlentang, mereka berbaring dalam keheningan sembari melihat bintang-bintang bersinar. Ketika Chanyeol berkomentar bagaimana ia jarang melihat bintang di kota, Baekhyun menjawab.

"mereka melarangmu melihat langit. Hal itu mengganggumu"

"mereka melarangku melihat hal seindah ini setiap malam"

"yeah.." jawab Baekhyun lembut. "mereka melakukannya"

* * *

4320

Chanyeol tak pernah tahu Baekhyun bisa seceroboh ini. Pertama kali Baekhyun menjatuhkan segelas air, tampak seperti sebuah kecelakaan baginya. Namun ketika ia mengerdipkan matanya dua puluh menit kemudian, mencoba mengambil satu gelas lagi hanya untuk menjatuhkannya lagi, Chanyeol ada sesuatu yang salah.

Ketika mereka sedang duduk di ruang keluarga, bersiap siap untuk bermain permainan papan yang Luna ambil dari loteng, Chanyeol tak dapat menahan diri lagi untuk bertanya, "kau baik baik saja, Baek?"

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya sembari memulai permainan, ia menjawab, "ya, aku baik biak saja"

"maksudku kesehatanmu" Chanyeol mengulanginya lagi, "kau yakin itu hanya demam?"

"apa lagi kalau bukan itu?" Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "aku sering capek karena hal itu"

Chanyeol merasa ada sesuatu yang lebih aneh dari sekedar demam, namun ia tak memaksa Baekhyun untuk bercerita. "aku melihatmu minum beberapa pil" ia bergumam. "apa itu untuk demammu juga?"

Baekhyun berhenti sebelum melempar dadunya lagi, "ya.. itu untuk demamku juga. Aku terkadang pusing"

Menyipitkan pandangannya, Chanyeol berkata, "mungkin seharusnya kau menemui doktermu lagi"

"mungkin iya"

Situasi mulai tegang, tapi begitu permainan dimulai ketegangan tersebut mulai mencair. Mereka tak bertaruh apapun. Tak ada yang berjanji untuk melepaskan pakaiannya jika mereka kehilangannya propertinya, namun canda tawa dan semua ejekan malam itu benar benar nyata dan tak ada kepura-puraan di dalamnya.

* * *

5760

Pada malam keempat, mereka berkerumun dalam satu selimut di atas sofa. Keduanya-termasuk Luna, yang duduk di lantai-menonton Titanic, salah satu film favorite Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun akan basah oleh air mata ketika film berakhir, namun tanpa diduga, pria mungil itu, terlalu lelah untuk tetap terjaga sampai jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam, dan ia pun tertidur di pundak Chanyeol.

Dia terlihat sangat damai di dalam tidurnya meskipun hanya bercahayakan lampu yang datang dari televisi. Memutuskan bahwa tak baik baginya untuk membangunkan Baekhyun dari tidurnya, ia mulai menopang Baekhyun di pundanya dan dengan dibantu oleh Luna, mereka membaringkan Baekhyun di ranjangnya. Setelah melepas sepatu dan menyelemuti badan mungil pria yang tertidur itu, Chanyeol berputar dan menghadap Luna yang sedang memperhatikan apa yang ia lakukan.

"apakah ia selalu selelah ini?"

Hening sementara, "tak selalu" ia menjawab.

Melihat lagi ke arah Baekhyun yang masih tertidur, Chanyeol menghela nafas. "ia bilang ia sedang terkena demam"

"demam…." Luna bergumam.

"bawa dia ke dokter jika sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi padanya"

Luna hendak buka mulut, namun gagal untuk mengutarakan kata-katanya. Ia menghela nafas dan mengangguk. "aku akan bilang padanya" ia berdiri disana selama beberapa saat sebelum menyadari Chanyeol ingin bersama dengan Baekhyun seorang diri. Berjalan mundur, ia meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Tepat setelah Luna pergi, mata Chanyeol terfokus pada Baekhyun. Menggerakkan tangannya, ia menggoyang-goyangkan rambut yang menimpa wajah Baekhyun. Ketika ia menyentuh setiap helainya, ia menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. Rambutnya tak lagi lembut dan mengkilat seperti dulu-atau paling tidak, seingatnya. Chanyeol tak tahu harus berfikir bagaimana. Di pikirannya, mungkin saja penyebabnya adalah stress. Ketika ia melihat lagi, ia menemukan laptop Baekhyun masih dalam keadaan menyala.

Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol berkesimpulan bahwa Baekhyun sedang mengalami masa stress dengan penulisan buku barunya. Mendekatkan diri, Chanyeol ragu-ragu untuk pertama kali, namun pada akhirnya ia mengalah pada hasratnya. Ia mencium kening Baekhyun, membiarkan bibirnya tetap menempel di kening pria yang lebih mungil sebelum akhirnya menarik diri dan melangkah keluar dari kamar.

* * *

7200

Selama masa retaknya hubungan mereka, Chanyeol terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan rencana dan pekerjaan Baekhyun. Ia tahu apa yang Baekhyun senangi secara umum, namun pekerjaan selalu membuatnya terlalu letih untuk peduli. Satu sore, untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol duduk dan mendengarkan rencana Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bergerak lambat, Chanyeol mulai terbiasa dengan gerakan lambat tersebut. Ia juga mulai terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Baekhyun yang sering melupakan sesuatu atau mungkin responnya yang lambat pada suatu hal tertentu. Tak jarang Baekhyun juga mengusap matanya dan menutupnya selama beberapa saat. Chanyeol mencoba untuk melakukan apa yang ia bisa, contohnya saja memberikan air minum kapanpun ia bisa.

Kertas-kertas berserakan di lantai. Baekhyun menyebarkannya dan Chanyeol memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun menyusun kertas-kertas tersebut sesuai keinginannya-Jika memang hal inilah yang membuat Baekhyun frustasi dan bingung.

"jadi" Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan, "inilah semua rencana dan ideku"

"banyak sekali" komentar Chanyeol, memperhatikan kertas yang berserakan tersebut. "inikah semua idemu yang kau simpan selama beberapa tahun ini?"

"tidak. Aku membuang semua yang aku punya dulu"

Chanyeol menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "semuanya?"

Sembari mengangguk, Baekhyun menjawab, "ya, aku membuang semuanya di akhir musim semi:

"kenapa?"

"aku baru sadar aku harus menulis dari awal karena apa yang kutulis selama itu tidak masuk akal"

"well, tidak masuk akal adalah bagian dari dirimu, kan?" ujar Chanyeol, tersenyum.

"ya benar. Tapi aku ingin mengerjakan sesuatu yang berbeda"

Kembali menatap ke arah kertas-kertas tersebut, Chanyeol berkata. "well, aku rasa kau akan melakukannya dengan baik. Seperti karyamu sebelumnya"

Sembari menatap Chanyeol, mata Baekhyun berbinar dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum, "terima kasih, yeol"

"sama sama"

Setelah beberapa saat, Baekhyun bertanya, "kau akan membacanya?"

Chanyeol mengerdipkan matanya,"bukumu?"

Sembari mengangguk, Baekhyun menjawab, "yeah, segera setalah buku ini dirilis" kemudian ia menambahkan, "aku tak akan membuatmu berjanji untuk membacanya. Aku sudah bilang minggu ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku memohon kepadamu"

Merasa berat, Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan menolehkan kepala Baekhyun supaya ia dapat menatap wajahnya, "aku akan membacanya"

Baekhyun terlihat semakin sedih dan senang, yang mana berbeda jauh dengan apa yang Chanyeol harapkan. Menggigit bibirnya selama beberapa menit, Baekhyun mengangguk. "terima kasih"

"tidak masalah"

Ketika Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat untuk menutup matanya, Chanyeol bertanya, "pusing lagi?"

"ya" jawab Baekhyun lemah, "pusing lagi"

* * *

8640

Chanyeol menatap ponselnya dan melihat pesan Kyungsoo. Ia menjawabnya dengan singkat dan kasar sebelum akhirnya ia menonaktifkan ponselnya lagi. Ia melangkahkan kaki ke dapur. Ia melihat Luna sendirian, seperti yang ia harapkan. Dengan menepuk pundaknya, Chanyeol mundur beberapa langkah ketika Luna berbalik ke arahnya dengan pisau di tangannya.

"Oh" ujarnya, "hai Chanyeol"

"hai" Chanyeol merubah posisinya dan merapikan t-shirnya yang ia yakin adalah t-shirtnya semasa kuliah. "aku ingin minta sesuatu"

Luna menatapnya, "permintaan apa?" ia bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"bisakah kau memasak makanan kesukaan Baekhyun mala mini? Dan apakah kau mempunyai wine?" tanyanya.

"Wine.."

"untuk menemani makan malam hari ini" tambahnya.

"kurasa Baekhyun lebih baik minum air mineral saja, yeol.." gumam Luna.

Chanyeol terkejut selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mengerti, "baiklah, tak ada wine. Tapi bisakah paling tidak kau membuatkan makanannya?"

Setelah meletakkan pisaunya di atas counter, Luna menyilangkan kedua tangannya, "apa yang kau coba lakukan?"

"aku hanya mencoba membuat makan malam yang menyenangkan"

"kenapa?"

"karena malam ini adalah malam terakhirku disini"

Luna mendesah, "Chanyeol, jangan. Kau tak akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik jika kau melakukan ini. Kau tahu hal ini hanya akan menyakiti hatinya, kan? Kau jadi sangat baik padanya satu malam, kemudian kau meninggalkannya keesokan harinya. Aku tahu kau hanya mencoba bersikap baik, namun ini kejam, yeol"

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus bicara apa, "tapi aku ingin melakukannya. Bukan untuk menyakitinya, namun lebih kepada… berbaikan dengannya"

"apa artinya berbaikan kalau kau harus meninggalkannya demi seseorang besok?"

Mundur beberapa langkah, Chanyeol merasakan gemuruh di dalam hatinya. Hal yang dikatakan Luna benar. Dan itulah kenyataannya. Besok ia harus meninggalkan rumah ini dengan surat yang telah ditandangani oleh Baekhyun, dan tak akan kembali lagi. Ia akan meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan rumah dan sejumlah uang. Rasanya jadi semakin buruk. Ia telah berlari dari kenyataan beberapa hari ini. Sekarang, malam terakhir sebelum kepergiannya, Chanyeol tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Sambil menelan ludahnya, Chanyeol berkata, "Luna, ini hanya untuk satu malam. Tolonglah"

Luna menatapnya dalam dalam sebelum berbalik, "baiklah"

Chanyeol ingin menghela nafas lega, "terima kasih"

Beberapa detik kemudian, Luna bertanya, "kau masih mencintainya?"

"pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Tanya Chanyeol balik.

"well, itu pertanyaan yang masuk akal"

Setelah berpikir, Chanyeol menyadari bahwa ia tidak tahu jawabannya. Ia merasa seperti ada perselisihan di dalam hatinya. Kata "rumah" tak lagi mempunyai arti yang pasti. Hari hari yang ia lalui di rumah jauh lebih menyenangkan disbanding hari hari yang ia lalui di apartemen tempatnya tinggal beberapa tahun ini. Suara tawa Baekhyun terdengar seperti suara kicau burung yang merdu di telinganya sementara suara tawa Kyungsoo terdengar seperti replika yang mencoba untuk membuatnya merasakan hal yang sama seperti ketika ia mendengar tawa Baekhyun. Matanya mungkin tampak jauh lebih lelah dibanding dengan sorot matanya dulu, namun, Chanyeol masih menangkap percikan api dalam sorot mata itu.

Seharusnya ia tak perlu ragu lagi, namun, di kepalanya-pemimpin dari semua tindakan dan prilakunya-mengacaukan jawaban yang ada di dalam hatinya dan membuangnya, membuat Chanyeol bingung dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Hatinya berkata ya, namun kepalanya terus saja membayangkan sosok Kyungsoo.

Setelah menunggu selama beberapa menit dan tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Luna mengangkat bahunya, "lupakan saja pertanyaanku. Aku akan memasak untukmu mala mini. Buatlah ia bahagia, walaupun untuk semalam saja"

* * *

Lilin-lilin menerangi ruangan itu, harum aroma terapi mencairkan suasana, Piring-piring tertata cantik di atas meja.

Ketika Baekhyun memasuki ruangan ini, ia menggigit bibirnya keras-keras. Ia piker ia berdarah. Ia ingin berbalik dan berlari menjauh karena hal ini tak terlihat nyata baginya, namun, begitu punggungnya menyentuh dada Chanyeol dan tangan besar Chanyeol mendorong bahunya masuk ke ruangan itu, Baekhyun tak punya alasan untuk lari.

Setelah mereka duduk, mereka langsung makan. Keheningan sempat menyusupi makan malam mereka, namun percakapan mulai bergulir dan mengisi keheningan tersebut. Suasana semakin membaik ketika Baekhyun meringis dan memuji penampilannya. Chanyeol memakai kaos polos dan celana pendek. Baekhyun memakai sebuah t-shirt dan celana piyama. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menggunakan pakaian yang tepat seperti yang kebanyakan pasangan lakukan ketika mereka sedang menikmati makan malam romantis.

Dan setelah mereka selesai, Baekhyun bangkit dari kursi dan berterima kasih pada Chanyeol. Ia berencana untuk membasuh tangannya begitu ia bangkit namun ternyata Chanyeol bangkit lebih awal dan mendekatinya. Ia membawa Baekhyun ke ruang keluarga, yang juga diterangi oleh lilin yang sama dengan lilin yang ada di ruang makan.

Kemudian, ia mengambil sebuah mp3 player dan menekan tombol play. Sebuah musik lembut mulai mengalun pelan dari dalam mp3 tersebut. Saat itu, Baekhyun mulai bergetar. Ia tak dapat menahannya lagi. Ia ingin jatuh terkulai di lantai namun Chanyeol menahannya. Chanyeol menguntai jemarinya dengan jemari Baekhyun sebelum menggerakkan tubuh mereka bersama ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Saat itu adalah saat saat paling manis dalam diri Baekhyun, namun jauh di dalam hatinya, saat itu juga adalah saat yang paling menyakitkan. Dan walaupun Chanyeol menyandarkan dagunya di atas kepala Baekhyun, dan walaupun alunan musik terus berdentum seiring dengan dansa mereka, ia bisa mendengar suara tangis Baekhyun.

Sembari Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat, ia menutup erat matanya dan menggigit bibirnya. Ia mencoba mengabaikan tenggorokannya yang kering dan juga suaranya yang semakin berat, diam-diam, ia menangis.

* * *

10080

Ketika pagi datang, Chanyeol tak berniat sama sekali untuk kembali ke kota. Tapi ia harus kembali. Disanalah tempatnya berada. Disanalah tempat Kyungsoo berada. Sembari mendesah panjang, ia bangkit dari ranjang memeriksa ponselnya. Ia menemukan beberapa panggilan masuk dari kekasihnya dan saat itulah ia merasa ini adalah saatnya untuk menelepon balik.

Telinganya seperti mendapat guncangan hebat ketika Kyungsoo mengangkat teleponnya. Banyak sekali kalimat, "kenapa kau tak juga menelepon?!" dan "kau tak membalas pesanku!" terucap dari bibir Kyungsoo. Tapi setelah beberapa menit dan Kyungsoo akhirnya bisa menenangkan diri, Chanyeol mulai menjelaskan bahwa ia akan kembali pagi ini. Dengan terpaksa, Kyungsoo mengalah, memberitahunya untuk segera pulang supaya mereka dapat melanjutkan kembali hubungan mereka. Setelah itu, mereka memutus sambungannya.

Chanyeol melepas pakaian yang dulu sering ia pakai dan menggantinya dengan pakaian yang sama dengan apa yang dia pakai ketika pertama kali melangkah ke rumah ini. Ia merapikan rambut dan jasnya. Setelah itu, ia baru menyadari betapa brengseknya ia selama ini dengan pakaian tersebut.

Di dapur, ia melihat Baekhyun duduk di meja. Ketika ia mendongak, Chanyeol menyadari bahwa matanya merah. Terlihat jelas bahwa Baekhyun menangis semalam, yang mana membuat hati Chanyeol terasa semakin sakit ketika ia melihatnya tersenyum.

"selamat pagi"

"selamat pagi"

Keheningan mulai menghinggapi mereka ketika Baekhyun menunduk dan membawa berkas-berkas itu kea rah Chanyeol, mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah satu tangan saja tak cukup untuk menyerahkan berkas ringan itu, "sudah kutanda tangani semua"

Chanyeol mencoba untuk tersenyum sembari mengambil berkas itu dari tangan Baekhyun. Tangannya bergetar, namun Chanyeol mencoba untuk mengontrol tubuhnya. "terima kasih"

Mengangguk, Baekhyun membuang muka. "kau akan sarapan disini?" tanyanya.

"tidak.." jawab Chanyeol lembut. "aku harus segera kembali ke kantor siang ini. Aku akan pergi secepat mungkin"

Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, Baekhyun mengangguk. "aku mengerti" memberikan Chanyeol satu tatapan terakhir, ia tersenyum sampai-sampai senyuman itu menusuk semua yang ada di dalam dirinya. "terima kasih untuk semuanya, yeol" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

Chanyeol merasa tidak enak. Ia ingin menarik Baekhyun bangkit dari kurisnya dan mencium pria mungil itu, mengatakan semua perasaan yang mengganjal dalam hatinya. Ia ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Ia ingin tinggal. Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin tinggal. Ia tidak ingin kembali ke apartemennya ataupun pekerjaannya. Hatinya menyuruhnya untuk tinggal di tempat yang seharusnya ia sebut rumah, namun tubuhnya mengatakan tidak.

Dengan wajah datar, Chanyeol menelan ludah dan mengangguk, menerima kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun telah membuang mukanya lagi. "tak masalah… terima kasih untuk.. berkasnya" tahu bahwa Baekhyun tak akan menanggapi, Chanyeol menambahkan. "jaga dirimu, Baek"

"bye, yeol" ucap Baekhyun lirih, tidak berpaling dari meja.

Di satu sisi Chanyeol senang mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun menolak untuk melihatnya. Ia akan melihat ekspresi menyesal di wajahnya. Dengan hati berat, Chanyeol melangkah pergi dari tempat yang seharusnya ia sebut rumah.

"selamat tinggal, Baek"

* * *

Ketika Chanyeol sampai di apartemen, ia merasa seperti berubah menjadi sosok lain. Aneh rasanya mengingat bagaimana satu minggu dapat membuatnya melupakan semua yang ia lakukan selama dua tahun ini. Kyungsoo menyambutnya gembira, namun Chanyeol merasa sakit ketika ia tersenyum, ia ingin menangis. Tapi tak bisa. Ia tak ingin menangis karena ia akan berpikir tentang Baekhyun nantinya. Sebagai gantinya, ia melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Kyungsoo.

* * *

Empat bulan telah berlalu namun Chanyeol masih merasa hidupnya seperti terombang ambing. Musim gugur telah tiba, dan warna dedaunan mulai berubah. Tak hanya warna dedaunan, status pernikahannya pun juga ikut berubah. Cincin yang dulu melingkar manis di jemarinya bukan lagi cincin yang ia miliki bersama Baekhyun, melainkan cincin baru yang Kyungsoo paksa Chanyeol untuk dapatkan. Ia telah bertunangan untuk kedua kalinya selama hidupnya namun ia tak merasa sebahagia seperti saat pertunangan pertamnya.

Setelah akhirnya mendapatkan hari libur, Chanyeol berjalan sendirian di taman untuk merenung. Ia masih merasa hampa, apalagi dengan pohon pohon disekitarnya yang mengingkatkan Chanyeol akan kenangannya bersama pria mungilnya dulu, mengukir inisial nama mereka dengan deretan angka biner.

Ia terus saja memikirkan Baekhyun setiap harinya, ia tak dapat menyangkal hal tersebut. Chanyeol masih merasakan sesuatu yang ganjal dalam hatinya, dan ia tak dapat menyangkalnya. Ia merasa sangat senang ketika melihat pengacara Baekhyun datang menemuinya. Chanyeol berpikir mungkin ini adalah perihal mengenai perceraiannya. Mungkin saja Baekhyun ingin menghapus apa yang telah ia tanda tangani dan membatalkan perceraian. Tapi kehidupan terlalu jahat untuk menyetujui apa yang ada dalam benak Chanyeol.

Pengacara tersebut datang untuk memberitahukan sesuatu yang lebih kejam; sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan. Bahkan sebelum pengacara tersebut melanjutkan pembicaraannya, Chanyeol telah jatuh terduduk di lantai.

Kanker otak.

Apa yang Baekhyun alami selama ini bukanlah demam. Chanyeol sangat marah ketika ia mengetahui bahwa suaminya telah berbohong padanya selama ini. Ia marah karena Baekhyun tak juga memberitahunya tentang penderitaannya selama ini. Setelah Chanyeol mendengar kabar tersebut, barulah ia menyadari semua yang ia alami di rumah Baekhyun masuk akal.

Penyakit pusing Baekhyun yang dahsyat, kelambatannya, kelemahannya, kelelahannya, ingatannya yang sering pudar, kecerobohannya, dan sikap over protektif Luna terhadapnya mulai masuk akal di pikirannya. Dan selama itu ia masih berusaha untuk tersenyum dan berpura pura bahwa ia baik baik saja. Dan fakta itulah yang paling menusuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun telah menderita dan lemah, dan dia masih saja bersikap jahat padanya dengan menyuruh pria mungil itu untuk menandatangani surat cerai.

Butuh waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk sembuh, namun ia tak akan pernah sembuh sepenuhnya. Kesalahannya telah mendarah daging dan ia tak akan dapat menghapusnya. Penyesalannya akan selalu menetap di dalam hatinya. Ia menyesal karena tak mengikuti kata hatinya; ia menyesal karena terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusinya rumah tangganya; ia menyesal karena lebih memilih pekerjaan daripada suaminya; Chanyeol memiliki banyak penyesalan dalam dirinya sampai-sampai hal itu membuatnya gila.

Namun ia harus tetap melanjutkan hidupnya seberapapun hal itu menyakitinya.

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mendongak menatap langit, mengamati nafasnya yang berubah menjadi asap putih berkat dinginnya cuaca saat itu. Dengan langkah berat, ia berjalan menuju rumahnya yang tak pernah ia sebut sebagai rumah. Rumah adalah tempat mungil yang ia tinggali bersama Baekhyun di pinggir kota. Tengah kota tak pernah menjadi rumahnya. Sama sekali.

Saat berjalan, ia terus saja menundukkan kepalanya sampai ia melewati block terakhir. Ia menunggu lampu berubah menjadi warna hijau seperti orang-orang yang lain. Sembari menunggu, matanya berkeliling sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah toko buku tepat disampingnya. Dia mungkin akan mengabaikan took tersebut kalau saja ia tak melihat nama yang tertera pada salah satu buku yang dipajang took tersebut.

Lampu hijau telah menyala, orang-orang mulai berjalan, Chanyeol berjalan ke arah lain.

Ia masuk ke dalam toko itu dan segera melangkah menuju rak buku baru. Mengambil satu, ia dapat merasakan hatinya berguncang dan berdebar.

Buku itu adalah buku terakhir Baekhyun. Buku yang ia ingin Chanyeol baca.

Tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi, Chanyeol segera membeli buku tersebut.

* * *

Malam itu, ketika Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bekerja lembur di kantor, Chanyeol membaca buku itu dan menangis. Ketika ia membaca _Author's note_ yang Baekhyun tulis di awal, ia tak mengerti maksudnya sampai ia membaca buku itu. Saat Chanyeol mulai membaca setiap kata yang tertuang dalam buku tersebut dan menutupnya, air mata merembes dari pelupuk matanya dan ia menyadari bahwa cerita yang Baekhyun tulis adalah cerita tentang mereka, namun dengan akhir yang bahagia.

"_seorang giant selalu berkata padaku bahwa tak ada gunanya menangisi sebuah film jika akhirnya tak sesuai dengan apa yang kita harapkan. Karena hal itu tak akan merubah apapun. Dan aku akan selalu bertanya apakah salah jika kita menginginkan akhir yang berbeda_"

Tak dapat menahannya lagi, Chanyeol melempar buku itu ke atas ranjang saat ia mengambil jaketnya dan meninggalkan apartemen. Dan tanpa sepengetahuannya, ketika buku itu terjatuh, terbuka halaman terakhir dimana Baekhyun menulis pesan terakhirnya.

_"01010100 01101000 01100001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01101110 00100000 01101001 01100110 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110111 01100101 01100101 01101011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100110 01100101 01100101 01101100 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01100110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100001 01100111 01100001 01101001 01101110 00101110 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110100 01101111 01101111 01101011 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110100 01101001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100001 01110011 01101011 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110011 01101000 01101111 01110010 01110100 00100000 01101100 01101001 01100110 01100101 01110100 01101001 01101101 01100101 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101100 00100000 01100111 01101001 01100001 01101110 01110100 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101110 00101110 00101110"_


End file.
